


Whiskey Helps

by willginski



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: “You have nothing to worry about. He’s devoted to you and only you. There isn’t even a thought of betraying you in that pathetic head of his."





	Whiskey Helps

“Put that glass down, (Y/N).”

You gave Hank a middle finger before downing your foruth whiskey in one go. “Fuck you, Hank. I’m an adult. I can do fuck ever I want.” you slurred and asked for another but Hank took the glass away from you and drank it himself. “That’s not how you cope with heartbreak.” “This is exactly how I cope with heartbreak.” you eyed the man who has your heart from the corner of your eye to see that he is still hitting on that new detective at the table. “Fuck this.”

Its no surprise when Hank found out your crush for your daft partner/best friend which is the asshole of the precinct. Behind his assholery, Gavin is actually a decent nice guy, which you’ve unlocked after years of being partners with him. You thought you’re going somewhere when he started to loosen himself and showed his true colours around you. But alas, your hope was shot down when the new detective was stationed at your precinct and bam, Gavin was on them like the vulture on a carcass.

Sighing for the tenth time that day, you dropped your head against Connor’s bicep beside you with Hank nursing your whiskey on your other side. “Are you okay, Detective?” Connor’s led turned yellow at you sighing so much. Hank answered on your behalf when you only sighed out loud at Connor’s question, “They’re experiencing heartbreak, Connor. Unrequited love and whatnot.” “But, lieutenant, Detective Reed actu-” you smacked Connor’s face and pulled his face down, “I’m a terrible person, Connor. I’m a possessive son of a bitch. I want him all to myself but look what happened.” you started to ramble due to the alcohol in your system and your painful aching heart that you spilled everything to both Hank and Connor

Meanwhile on the other side of the bar, Gavin has been watching you leaning too close for his taste towards that plastic prick. He’s been watching you the entire night, feeling worried when you took almost 4 glasses of whiskey without break in between. He’s been talking to the new detective the entire day and noticed that you hadn’t been by his side like you always do before. Gavin frowned at that but his heart flared in anger when he sees you lean against Connor’s bicep.

Oh how dare that plastic prick. That’s supposed to be my spot. Gavin hasn’t payed attention to the new detective’s story and now he’s blatantly staring at your back, hoping you noticed his heated stare. Which Connor noticed and his led turned yellow whenever they made eye contact. Which turned red when you pulled his face down, dangerously close to your face.

With that, Gavin got up from his seat and stalked towards where the three of you sat.

You were in the middle of rambling about Gavin’s perfect face when you felt someone’s presence behind you. You ignored the presence, thinking that it’s some random stranger wanting to order from the barmaid for more alcohol. You didn’t notice Hank’s sudden silence and Connor’s led turning crimson red at you still leaning against his bicep.

“His hair looked so soft I just want to fucking touch it. You know? Like jesus fuck Connor, he might be an asshole, but he could ask me to kill myself and I fucking would. That’s just how much heads over heels in love I am with Gavin.”

Gavin was about to attract your attention until he heard what you said. He fuckin blushed at what you thought about him, and you having a giant crush on him? Oh wow, this is fucking news for him. He has a crush on you since he laid eyes on you but he thought you wouldn’t fall for an asshole like him. But hearing your indirect confession in real life has gotten his heart soared with a sudden pride.

Hank groans at your stupidity and Gavin’s uselessness. “(Y/N), you have nothing to worry about. He’s devoted to you and only you. There isn’t even a thought of betraying you in that pathetic head of his.” 

You lifted your head from Connor’s bicep and turned fully to Hank. “What makes you think so? For all you know, tomorrow he’s gonna want to change partners and be with that stupid new detective with their perfect hair and their perfect face. I’ll be dump in the next nearest garbage he could find.” While you were wallowing in your self pity, Connor had gotten up from his seat and let Gavin sat at his seat.

“If you’re watching him like I am tonight, Hank. Oh shit, I lost sight of him.” You looked at the empty table that once occupied Gavin and the new detective which made you sighed again for the millionth times that night. “They’re probably screwing each other silly right now.” You leaned back to the bicep beside you but it felt different. This one is bulkier and has more muscle mass than you remember Connor having.

You looked up and almost screamed if it weren’t for Gavin’s hand on your mouth. “Shut up. Yes I heard everything. No, I’m not screwing the new detective silly. Yes, let’s go on a date.”

“Wh-what the-”

“I’m fuckin inlove with you too, dipshit.”

“Fuck you, Gavin.”

“I’d love to but that’ll be taking advantage of your drunken state.”

“Point.” as you took Hank’s whiskey from his hands and drank it in one go before passing out into his arms.

“Dumbass.”


End file.
